


In The Elder Grove

by stuffnthings9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Forced Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffnthings9/pseuds/stuffnthings9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei was off with Robert, his father and brother were… watching the races perhaps? He wasn’t certain; he’d been at the bar since he’d arrived. But now, twittering little Sansa Stark had caught his eye. She was the daughter of Lord Stark, Earl of Somewhere Scotland, Jaime didn’t care, Lord Stark was the childhood best friend of King Robert - they had been close since their school days together at The Eyrie.</p><p>The Henley Royal Regatta, Henley-on-Thames - July, 1946.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime

Sansa Stark was a dreadful tease, Jaime thought as he watched her, twittering with laughter at something her plain friend had said. The whole thing was dull and ridiculous – the rowing race – but it was the Henley Royal Regatta and his father and sister had insisted that he attend as brother of the Queen and son of Lord Lannister. It was, as they incessantly reminded him, one of the highlights of the summer social season, and if he didn’t attend, it would be taken badly. And thus, there he was, in Oxforshire under the shy July sunshine.

 

Cersei was off with Robert, his father and brother were… watching the races perhaps? He wasn’t certain; he’d been at the bar since he’d arrived. But now, twittering little Sansa Stark had caught his eye. She was the daughter of Lord Stark, Earl of Somewhere Scotland, Jaime didn’t care, Lord Stark was the childhood best friend of King Robert - they had been close since their school days together at The Eyrie.

 

Jaime glanced down at his drink, swishing it around before looking back up at Sansa Stark. _She must be around twenty, now_ , he thought, before draining the drink in his hand and making his way over to the two giggling girls.

 

“Lady Sansa,” he called out to her. “Might you take a turn with me?”

 

She blushed - it clashed with her copper hair - and whispered something to her friend before coming to him and taking his arm.

 

“Colonel Lannister,” she said with a bow of her head.

 

“Now, now. I’ve known you since you were but a child, you know well enough that it’s just Jaime between you and I.”

 

She felt light as a bird on his arm and he took a moment to glance over her. Her hair shone in the sun, providing a pleasing contrast against the deep bottle green of the dress she wore. Her tiny, gloved hand rested on his right wrist, just above where his hand should have been had he not lost it while imprisoned behind enemy lines during the war.

 

“A drink, perhaps?” he asked, leading her over to the bar. Scotch neat for him, and something called a Mint Julep for her.

 

“I read about it in a magazine,” she told him shyly as she sipped at it.

 

He led her away from the river, behind the main pavilion and into a secluded grove of trees. Her eyes flitted nervously around and he felt himself grow hard when she looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

 

“You must be fully grown now,” he murmured, moving his arm around her waist and turning to face her. Her cheeks coloured prettily and he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. “Pretty Sansa, all alone with a soldier.”

 

He leaned in to her, pausing a moment to smell her breath, mint and bourbon, then pressed his lips to hers and swallowed the tiny gasp that came from her mouth, tasting of that girly mixed drink of hers. She let him lead, but followed the motions of his lips, answering with her own. “Hold my drink, won’t you?” he asked, pressing it into her hand before wrapping his left arm around her, fingers clinging to the back of her dress. She squeaked as he squeezed her and pressed her back against a tree.

 

The pale white column of her neck was tempting him, teasing him with its unblemished purity and he moved, kissing down her jaw and neck to a spot just below her right ear where he bit in with his teeth, then sucked a blotchy red bite into the skin, the heave of her chest and gasp of breath she sucked in spurred him on, and he kissed her chest, biting again at the top of her breast which was barely exposed.

 

“Jaime,” she whined, wiggling against him and he pulled back breathlessly. Her lips were swollen, puffy and pink, and her lipstick had smudged into the corner of her mouth. It was probably on his face but he didn’t care. He wanted to mess her hair and make her cry out if only to prove to himself that he could have fun without Cersei. That he could make her feel the same as he did when he watched her with Robert.

 

“What is it?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down her side, feeling the fine boning of her underwear beneath the dress. It did its work well, nipping her waist in tight and holding her breasts high.

 

“Not where people will see them,” she mumbled, looking down at the ugly splotched love-bite he’d left at the top of her breast. He leaned back in to capture her lips, nodding against her mouth before biting at her lower lip.

 

“Sip please?” he asked, pulling away again and nodding to his drink. She held it up for him and he drank from it, and then leaned back in to kiss her some more. She was clearly inexperienced but he found it charming in her case.

 

“Have you done this before?” he asked, sliding his hand down her thigh, gathering up her dress as he went. “The lads must have been all over you at school.”

 

“I – I kissed a little,” she admitted, squirming her legs away from him.

 

“Shhhh,” he murmured against her lips, pressing close to her as he pulled up the skirt of her dress and ran his hand up her thigh. She wore silk stockings beneath the dress and he fingered at the top of one, snapping it against her leg before moving onwards and upwards.

It took a little maneuvering to slide his hand up her underwear to crook a finger into her knickers and draw them down far enough to slide his fingers against the damp curls he found there. He slid first one finger, and then a second into the hot, slick slit, making her whine against his lips and grind against his hand. Before long, he had her shaking and whimpering in his arms.

 

Jaime quickly undid his trousers, sliding out of them and pressing between her legs. He could feel as well as hear her breathing hitch as he fiddled with her underthings. After a moment, he damned it all, and pulled her knickers to the side before sliding his seeping cock through her wetness. He pulled away from her mouth to lean his forehead against her shoulder, panting for breath. He could only imagine how tight she would be when he finally got inside of her.

 

“It’ll only hurt a little,” he mumbled, before sliding into her. All at once, she shrieked and dropped both of their glasses, spilling both and breaking at least one that he could hear, and he moaned into the side of her neck. She was the tightest thing he’d been in since he and Cersei were teenagers. He paused and waited while Sansa pawed at him, neither pushing him away nor pulling him close, but scrabbling at him with her hands.

 

Jaime drew back and pushed in again, biting back a loud groan from the bottom of his lungs. “You feel perfect, Sansa,” he whispered to her. A tear dropped off the edge of her jaw and onto his cheek. He mumbled his apologies even as he continued to thrust into her, smothering the howls he wanted to let loose.

 

Her tears turned to breathy sighs and her rigid grip on his lapels turned to thrusting hips and her legs clinging to the sides of his hips as he held her off the ground.

 

“Jaime, Jaime,” she murmured his named amongst little mewls and keening whimpers.

 

“Sansa?” A man’s voice. Not old enough to be Lord Stark. “Sansa!”

 

He’d been just about to cum and he was suddenly being roughly dragged from her tight wet heat by two pairs of hands. He quickly tucked himself away, nevermind the blood and juices that still clung to his quickly softening member.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A boy asked, shoving him into a tree with a hand at his throat. He had the same red hair and blue eyes as the girl he’d just been inside of. He must be Robb, Lord Stark’s eldest son, and the other would be, Jon, the half-brother.

 

“Your sister seemed bored,” he shrugged, wriggling out of the boy’s grip and brushing himself off. “Thought I’d show her a good time.” He glanced at Sansa who looked stricken and upset in her half-brother’s arms.

 

“You’ll pay for this Lannister,” Robb snarled, making another grab for Jaime. He dodged easily out of the way.

 

“Robb, we’ll just tell the King and Father,” the other boy said. “Let’s go. He won’t get away with it.”

 

The boys stomped off, pulling sweet, debauched Sansa with them. She looked after him with wide, wet eyes, and Jaime nodded to her as he watched them go.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now, here they were, hastily married and off to live in the middle of nowhere. Jamie was furious about the whole thing. She’d apologized, but he told her it wasn’t her fault. The implied was that he blamed her brothers and both of their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i prefer this as just a one-shot, but someone asked for more and i was planning on writing the second part anyway.

The hideous blotch was still there. It had faded now, a week later, but she could still see it, ugly and yellow-green against her pale white skin. It was peeking through the white lace of her dress. She focused on it as the car jostled up the dirt road. Jaime sat next to her looking out the window. She could tell he was upset. He hadn’t wanted this – to be married to her and shipped away to a large manor home in the Highlands. She wasn’t sure she wanted it either, but she’d had no choice.

 

There had been a great yelling row and in the end, to avoid a widely publicized scandal, both Father and Lord Tywin had agreed that she and Jaime must wed and be sent to live in Scotland at one of the properties the Lannisters had held for hundreds of years. Queen Cersei had been furious, calling her names and saying she’d somehow seduced Jaime.

 

So now, here they were, hastily married and off to live in the middle of nowhere. Jamie was furious about the whole thing. She’d apologized, but he told her it wasn’t her fault. The implied was that he blamed her brothers and both of their fathers.

 

The wedding itself had been a dismal affair. Money had been poured into the event by Lord Tywin, no expense was spared, but everyone attending seemed to know that it had been hastily arranged to avoid shaming both families. It was obvious, though, because there was only one reason a seventeen year old got married these days. Jaime had thought she was twenty, she hadn’t corrected him, but he knew now that she wasn’t a legal adult yet. He’d been nice to her anyway, even though he was angry and even though she felt it was partly her fault, he was kind. He’d held her hand at the wedding and danced with her afterward.

 

The manor house was massive, and it was full of servants, but Sansa had never felt so lonely. It wasn't that Jaime was unkind, he just wasn't around much. He would have breakfast and supper with her but apart from those two meals, he made himself scarce. He hadn't touched her since dancing at their wedding, he didn't even share her bed, which she found strange seeing as sex was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. He had his own bedroom in some other wing of the manor. 

 

It wasn't until a polo match down in Windsor a few weeks after they were married that anything changed. 

 

They took a private train car down and the ride was strangely quiet, until they arrived in Windsor for the afternoon polo match. Jaime took her arm and helped her off the train like a perfect gentleman. He held her slightly closer than was appropriate for public conduct, even for a married couple, as they took the short stroll from the station to the royal viewing platform at the polo field. He pulled her into his lap when he sat, and chuckled at the surprised screech that was pulled from her lips. 

 

"Have you been to a polo match before?" He asked, leaning close and running his fingers through her hair. 

 

"My brothers play," she told him. Wondering why he was suddenly being so affectionate. 

 

"I used to play," he told her, then kissed her cheek and the side of her neck. She glanced around them. Her family wasn't in attendance, but the queen and king were. King Robert was eyeing up a cocktail waitress and Queen Cersei... was scowling at her. Sansa meekly looked away. Perhaps the queen resented Sansa for helping to bring down the Lannister name because of the whole mess with Jaime at Henley. 

 

"You could learn to play left-handed," she suggested, but Jaime shook his head. 

 

"I'd still need a hand to hold the reins."

 

He seemed to be affectionate and in higher spirits than usual so Sansa gathered her courage and spoke something that had been on her mind the past week. 

 

"Jaime?" He paused and met her eyes. "I'm lonely. Do you think we could try having a baby?"

 

There was a pause, and then, "Yes, alright."

 

Sansa leaned slightly and kissed him. He held her there against his lips for a little longer than was comfortable or appropriate. Then again, he'd pulled her into sitting on his lap, so anything was wildly inappropriate. She could hear 'newlyweds' being murmured around them, but she tried to ignore it. 

 

After the polo match, they went with the king and queen to Windsor Castle. All through supper, Jaime rested his hand on her inner thigh, occasionally squeezing with his fingers. Queen Cersei was still in a foul mood and she didn't once speak to Sansa, not even for the sake of being polite. 

 

"I think your sister must hate me," she told him as they went to bed. They had been roomed in the Royal Wing, just down the hall from the King and Queen's rooms. The prince and princess had stayed in London, she was told, and Prince Joffrey was serving his time in the military stationed in West Berlin.

 

"Hush," Jaime muttered, then lifted her and pressed her against the doors. He kissed her lips and cheeks and her jaw. He kissed down her neck and bit more ugly splotches into her skin. He made quick work of getting her dress off and pulled back to admire her. He'd never seen her before, since their only intimate moment had been against a tree and fully clothed. 

 

He ran his hand and stump down her sides, fingers twitching against the fine bones of her torsolette. He at first seemed perplexed on how to get her out of the lingerie, but soon he gave up and set her down on the bed, pulling off his bow tie and dinner jacket, kicking off his shoes and impatiently ripping the buttons off his shirt. He stripped himself and climbed onto the bed, letting her finally get a good look at him. He was tan and perfectly muscled and looked strangely hungry in the way he looked at her. 

 

Jaime yanked on her knickers, getting them as far down as her thighs where they got caught on her suspender straps - which held up her stockings. He pushed the torsolette up, just a little further and in the space that was left, he stuck his face between her legs and ignored the embarrassed squeak she let out when he kissed on her privates. 

 

“Jaime! What are you doing?” she squealed, trying to push him away, but he took her hands and held them against her belly. He kissed and licked and, and, “Oh,” she sighed.

 

Sansa wiggled her hands free from his slackened grip and quickly worked to unhook her suspenders from her stockings. Jaime quickly yanked her knickers the rest of the way off, then returned to kissing her. He spread her legs and pushed them up so that she was wide open to his mouth and even though it was a little embarrassing, she quickly forgot to feel ashamed.

 

His mouth was making her dizzy and she couldn’t hold back the squeaky sounds that kept jumping from her lips. It felt as though she were climbing into the air, higher and higher and then… oh. Oh. Her entire body was shaking and it felt like electricity was running through her and she was crying out Jaime’s name. And then it was over. Her body tingled and felt as though it was made of jelly. Sansa stretched her legs out and arched her back as Jaime crawled up beside her and pulled the blankets down.

 

“How do I get you out of this?” he asked, fiddling with her lingerie. Sansa giggled and turned her back to him.

 

“Undo the clasps,” she told him, pulling her hair up out of the way for him. She felt him fumble one-handed at the clasps and she reached back to help. She tossed it across the room as Jaime pulled off her stockings and positioned himself between her legs. It was exciting, being intimate with him again. She’d thought it would happen all the time once they were married, but it hadn’t.

 

He slid into her and she sighed. It had hurt the first time, but now, she just felt good and full.

 

“Does it feel good?” Jaime asked. “Do you like it?” He pulled back and thrust in again, Sansa arched her back up, pushing her hips into his.

 

“Yeah,” she told him shyly. “It feels better than last time.”

 

He continued to thrust, cupping her breast, running a finger down her belly, holding her hip. She twisted her hands into the sheets as they moved together. Jaime pressed his fingers where they were joined, stroking her. It sent jolts through her.

 

“Ah – ah Jaime,” she whined.

 

“That’s good?” he leaned to kiss her forehead, then her lips. He twisted her body onto her side and lifted her leg against him, leaning her calf against his shoulder, spreading her wide. Sansa cried out again and it seemed to just urge Jaime on more.

 

“Will you scream for me?” He asked, leaning his forehead against her temple, stretching her leg more. “I like it when you’re loud.”

 

Sansa blushed and shook her head ‘no’. “No? Why not?”

 

Her voice trembled as she spoke. He was still inside of her, still touching her, teasing her, thrusting into her and pulling out. “It’s – it’s embarrassing,” she stammered. “What if the king and queen hear?”

 

“Let them hear,” he smiled. “Let them hear and let them know we’re having more fun than they are.”

 

“It’s shameful,” she mumbled.

 

“It’s not!” he insisted. “We’re married now, there’s no shame in it. If I’m making you feel good, show me how good I make you feel.”

 

She shrugged, but cried out when he thrust deeper. “It’s okay,” he promised. “Just relax.”

 

Sansa clawed at all of him she could reach and tried to stop worrying about the sounds she couldn’t help but make. Jaime slid a finger inside of her, rubbing into her.

 

“Stop! Stop, you’ll make me wet the bed!” she squealed. Jaime smiled and paused.

 

“You will not, it just feels that way. Do you trust me?” Sansa bit her lip and paused for a moment before nodding. “Relax.”

 

He began again, thrusting and rubbing her inside and out and she tried to relax and keep from squirming away. She let herself make noises and be loud and as a reward, Jaime answered her back. He told her she was beautiful and perfect and that she felt so, so good. She cried his name as she felt her body tighten, clamping tightly around him and then snapping to release. Above her, Jaime pulled his hands away from her, and fell forward, panting and loudly cursing and moaning about how tight she was. He shuddered and bit into the side of her neck, causing her to yelp in pain and seize up as his arms tightened around her, holding her close and still.

 

When Sansa supposed it must be through, Jaime lay trying to catch his breath with his head on her chest. His face was dripping with sweat and his hair was damp and limp and she pushed it back to see his face. After a moment, he rolled to her side, pulling out and slinging an arm around her hips.

 

“You are fantastic,” he told her, and leaned over to kiss her nose.

 

She reached and turned out the bedside lamp and looked up into the darkness. She could feel liquid slowly seeping out of her, and it was far more than she remembered from the last time.

 

“So… we just keep doing that until I’m pregnant?” she asked shyly, tangling her fingers into Jaime’s hair. He nodded into her chest.

 

“We can do it again in about twenty minutes,” he said, and she could hear his grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, since i've left it at that, i imagine they probably had loud sex for most of the night, came slightly late to breakfast, and jaime had a smirk for all of breakfast while cersei glared and stabbed her food. 
> 
> and then they went back to nowheresville scotland and jaime sort of ignored sansa until the next social event where he could parade around with her in front of his sister. 
> 
> but eventually he finds that he actually does like boning her and enjoys her company because she's a nice person, so he lets her have at least 4 babies and he's a tad awkward as fathers go, but he's over-all a nice dude. and then he gets to inherit casterly rock, and i'm not sure what happens after that. you can use your imaginations.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
